onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Germa 66
|extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Vinsmoke Judge |extra2title = Affiliation |extra2 = Vinsmoke Family, Germa Kingdom }} Germa 66 (pronounced Germa Double-Six), also known as the , is both the military branch of the Germa Kingdom and an Underworld mercenary force commanded by the Vinsmoke Family. They have recently aligned with the Big Mom Pirates, as part of a political agreement between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. Due to their actions, together with the Big Mom Pirates, they form the main antagonist groups of the Totto Land Arc and among the central antagonist groups of the Yonko Saga. Overview Reputation Germa 66 are popularly known throughout the world as the main antagonists of the fictional Marine hero Sora, as depicted in World Economic Journal’s long-running propaganda comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea. For this reason, the organization's existence is doubted by many, with Nami describing them as a "mythical evil army". It was revealed by Vinsmoke Yonji that Germa 66 was chosen as the model for the comic's villain group because the name of its commanders was once considered synonymous with evil. On the other hand, the organization's existence is well-known in both the Underworld and the seas in which they have been militarily active. Irrespective of whether or not people believe in the army's existence, the army retains a fearful reputation throughout the world. Activities and Abilities Germa 66's activities are a mix of national military expansion and Underworld warmongering. In the former case, they were involved in the Conquest of Four Nations, which culminated in the assassination of the kings of four North Blue nations. In the latter case, they have been shown operating as mercenaries for hire; most recently, they were paid by one side of a 2-year civil war on Broc Coli Island to eliminate the other side, which they managed in 4 hours. The army takes on missions for the sake of money, siding with the ones who offers the better payments, and is even willing to take both sides if they can make a better profit from it. The Germa military might is immense,being infamous throughout the Underworld,Sanji even feared for Zeff's safety the latter who was once a powerful pirate,when his father threatened Zeff to die. As a fighting squad, the Germa makes extensive and adept use of sophiscated technology, which they continually improve and develop through constant engagement in warfare. This technology is so advanced that Big Mom of the Yonko sought an alliance with the Vinsmokes in order to gain access to their resources. So far, they have been shown to use shoes that allow them to hover in midair, jump large distances, and boost their kick power. The army's supreme commander also possesses an assortment of weapons powered by electromagnetic energy. According to Germa 66's soldiers, this set of technological accessories and clothing is called a . Symbol Germa 66's members and associated property make prominent use of the number "66". It is commonly featured as part of their uniforms, as tattoos, and on their equipment (including their headphones and belts). The Germa Kingdom's flag, and the sails of its ships, also bear the number. The organization's symbol is sometimes stylized with the second "6" rotated upside down; in this stylization, Germa's symbol resembles an ordinary skull with eyes like futatsudomoe. Whenever this version of the symbol is used within the Vinsmoke castle, it is overlaid with a lightning bolt between the two "6s". Members Commanders The Vinsmoke Family heads the organization, with the family patriarch, Vinsmoke Judge, operating as its supreme commander. They are easily distinguishable from the soldiers by their use of cloaks, with the Vinsmoke children's bearing reference to their designated number: "0" for Reiju, "1" for Ichiji, "2" for Niji, and "4" for Yonji. Note: Despite leaving the Family and renouncing his ties to Germa 66, Sanji (whose designated number would be "3") is still treated by others (most notably the Big Mom Pirates) as a member of the group. Soldiers Germa 66's soldiers are known for their endless and tireless training. They are also fiercely loyal to their commanders in the Vinsmoke Family; if one gives an order for a soldier to take an attack for them, they will do so immediately and without question. Every soldier is willing to lay down their lives for a member of the family, because, beyond being their military commanders, the Vinsmokes are also their kingdom's royal family. Their strength, loyalty and fearlessness, however, is a result of the soldiers being clones, artificially manufactured and modified to serve the Germa 66. Cloned soldiers are kept in culture fluid capsules in a secluded section of the Vinsmoke Castle, being observed and monitored by scientists in a sealed laboratory called the . The cloned soldiers are known as and are themselves not aware of their origins. According to Yonji, it takes just 5 years to create a 20 year-old clone and because of their nature, they are considered disposable and replaceable. History Past Sometime in the past, Germa 66 was involved in the Conquest of Four Nations incident, during which four kings in North Blue were assassinated by the army's leaders. At some point, Judge had Germa soldiers imprison Sanji, and told the rest of the soldiers that their future leader died in an accident, to their sadness. Zou Arc Recently, Germa 66 allied with the Big Mom Pirates, as part of a political alliance between the two families which command each respective force. To seal the alliance, a marriage was arranged between a member of each family: the Vinsmoke Family's third son, Sanji, and the Charlotte Family's thirty-fifth daughter, Purin. Totto Land Arc As the Sanji retrieval team finally reached Big Mom's territory, their signal was detected by underwater sea slugs before they were subsequently discovered by one of Germa 66's ships. Germa 66 was surprised to see them, as they had intended to meet up with Sanji. As Vinsmoke Yonji conversed with the Straw Hats, tensions flared as he refused to help them cure Monkey D. Luffy of his poisoning; however, Vinsmoke Reiju appeared and cured Luffy, conversing briefly with the Straw Hat Pirates about the history of her family and Germa 66. Shortly afterward, Germa 66 parted ways with the Sanji retrieval team, having decided to pretend that they had not encountered the team. Three days before the wedding was scheduled to occur, Germa 66, led by Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji, put an end to a two-year civil war on Broc Coli Island within four hours, in exchange for an undisclosed payment. Meanwhile, the rest of Germa 66's forces and ships began to converge at Whole Cake Island, reassembling the Germa Kingdom in preparation for the wedding. There, Sanji reunited with members of his family after 13 years of estrangement, before being challenged to a duel by his father. During the duel, a crowd of Germa 66 agents watched on, cheering both sides on as the fight intensified. The day before the wedding, the Germa soldiers gave Ichiji and Niji a hero's reception upon their return to the kingdom; in particular, they expressed their awe at the brothers' success in quelling the uprising in Broc Coli Island. Later that day, following a confrontation between himself and Niji, Sanji went in pursuit of Niji, only to encounter Yonji. Yonji offered to take Sanji to Niji, but instead led Sanji to a laboratory in a sequestered area of the Vinsmoke castle, inside of which a shocked Sanji discovered hundreds of Germa 66 soldiers being monitored inside liquid capsules. Germa 66 were later seen escorting their commanding family to Whole Cake Chateau, and were amazed at Sanji's Diable Jamble attacks. Trivia *The jolly roger of the Germa 66 resembles a tomoe symbol. This symbol is also present on the outfits of Enel and Sentomaru. *The flag of the Germa 66 uses uses a design that is called a Nordic Cross flag and not including the 66 numbers on it, it shares the exact same design (if not colors) of the flags of Iceland and Norway. *Also, the flag of the Germa 66 and their warmonging, cruel habits and their "perfect Soldier" Ideology could be inspired by the German Empire. The old German warflag shares similarities with the Nordic Cross Flag and the Germa 66 Flag. References Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Antagonist Groups